So Complicated
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Nash and Lisa realize how complicated love can be.


So Complicated  
  
By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
"What's up with you man?" Joe asked glancing at his partner.  
  
Nash shifts and changes lanes. "What are you talking about? I'm fine."  
  
"Sure you're fine, which is why you haven't said anything but good morning all day."  
  
"Me and Cass got in an argument last night…"  
  
"Now see was that hard?" Joe smiled.  
  
" I don't want to talk about it bubba."  
  
"Yeah sure you don't… you never do, but you end up telling me anyway so just spit it out, it'll make ya feel better."  
  
Nash glared at his partner.  
  
"She wanted to set me up with this teacher of hers or something, and of course I said no… then she got upset… and some how it got to her mother…it was a big mess."  
  
"I see."  
  
Nash glanced at this partner. "I see...that's it?"  
  
Joe shrugged. "Well what else do you want me to say? I mean I've told you how I feel about you and Lisa a million times, and I aint going to say it again."  
  
"It's just confusing Joe."  
  
"I know bubba… but for a guy who is all heart, you sure don't listen to it sometimes."  
  
Nash shook his head with no reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
  
Is written all over my face  
  
When you walk into the room,  
  
I wanna find a hiding place.  
  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
  
Just makes me come unglued.  
  
Such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
  
Is it fact or fiction?  
  
Oh the way I feel for you.  
  
So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.    
  
Should I say it?  
  
Should I tell you how I feel?    
  
Oh, I want you to know.  
  
But then again I don't.  It's so complicated.  
  
  
  
**  
  
" Cassidy, this is ridiculous, you know I hate blind dates."  
  
" Mom I swear he is the nicest guy."  
  
" Sure that's what you said last time…remember the drooling dentist?"  
  
" Okay so he was one exception… pleeaseeee!"  
  
" Oh alright, but this is the last time." She glared.  
  
Cassidy clapped her hands together. " Yes!... I'll set it up for tomorrow at 8… Bushs?"  
  
" Fine sweetie, but we meet there got it?"  
  
" Got it!" Cassidy smiled.  
  
**  
  
"Nash call for you line 2."  
  
"Got it thanks Ronnie… Hello…Hey Cass."  
  
"Hi daddy, listen I wanted to apologize for last night, I was a real jerk."  
  
"No I should be the one apologizing, I should of given you a chance. I know you're only trying to help."  
  
"Its fine dad, if you don't want to meet her, I'll call and cancel."  
  
"No No, Its tomorrow night at 8 right?"  
  
"Are you sure dad, I mean if you don't want to…?"  
  
"No, I want to… now where's this at?"  
  
"Bush's."  
  
"Okay I'll meet her there, but if she ends up being another psychiatrist I'm outta there!"  
  
"I promise dad, you're gonna love her!"  
  
"I better or else…"  
  
"I know I know… I'll talk to ya later…love you."  
  
"Alright, love you too...bye."  
  
Harvey approaches.  
  
"Haven't heard you say that on the phone since Lisa." Harvey smiled holding a file in his hand.  
  
Nash rolled his eyes. "That was Cassidy thank you very much."  
  
"Uh huh." Harvey insinuated.  
  
"Oh be quiet." Nash laughed. "What do ya got?"  
  
"Uh, nothing special, just some preliminary reports on the Holman case. Just need ya to sign off."  
  
Nash grabs the file and starts to sign. "No problem."  
  
"Gracias."  
  
" De Nada." Nash replies turning back to his computer.  
  
  
  
The following night *  
  
Lisa fumbled through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit. As she puts aside dress after dress she remembers the last time she wore them. When she first kissed Nash outside of her house. The first time she drove in the Cuda. When she was first introduced to real life as a cops wife. When Nash came and told her Cassidy had been kidnapped. The memories kept flowing, she tried to stop them but she knew they would always be there.  
  
**  
  
"Son, you aint going to a wedding, pick something and put it on."  
  
"Nick! Will you please…?"  
  
"Why don't you wear that blue jacket with the red vest, Lisa always loved that one."  
  
Nash frowned. "Well I'm not meeting Lisa dad."  
  
Nick turned to walk away and whispered to himself. "I bet you wish you were."  
  
Nash overheard. "What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Oh it was something… dad listen, Lisa and I are divorced, there's not much else to say. Okay yeah, I love her but it didn't work out. So can everyone please leave it alone?"  
  
"Sorry son, I guess some where inside me I know you'd be happy with her and I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I know dad, but …"  
  
"I know son, it just didn't work out… now go on have a good time tonight and I'm sorry I brought it up."  
  
"Its all right… I think I'm gonna wear the blue with red."  
  
"Good choice" Nick smiled.  
  
Nash smiled and put on the blue jacket. "Oh yeah baby…I look hot!" The two laughed.  
  
**  
  
Just when I think I'm under control.  
  
I think I finally got a grip.  
  
Another friend tells me that, my name is always on your lips.  
  
They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind.  
  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.  
  
Oh, it's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.    
  
But think of what I'd be losin',  
  
If your answer isn't yes.  
  
Bushs*  
  
Lisa sat down at her table as a waiter approached.  
  
"You ready maam?"  
  
"Uh No, I'm waiting for some one thank you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Just as he left, her head shot up as Nash walked in. She began to fidget and pulled the menu up to her face hoping he wouldn't see her.  
  
Nash made his way over to say hello.  
  
"Hey Lisa?" Nash asked peering over the menu.  
  
Lisa pulled the menu down. "Nash! Hi, how are ya?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"Good, what brings you hear?" Of course I know why hes here, it's a restaurant! What a stupid question to ask!  
  
"I'm meeting some one for dinner you?" I wish I was meeting you.  
  
"Really? Me too." I wish I was meeting you. I miss you.  
  
"Good, well I'm gonna go have a seat, enjoy your night." God you're beautiful.  
  
"Thanks Nash, you too." I love that suit.  
  
Nash was seated two tables away from Lisa and couldn't help but stare to see who she was meeting.  
  
9:00  
  
  
  
Nash watched Lisa and saw he about to get up when he grabbed his glass and made his way over.  
  
"Whoa easy sister, we came all the way here… we gotta eat." Nash pulled the seat back for her to sit down.  
  
Lisa smiled. " Looks like I got stood up."  
  
Nash smiled. " Me too sister, me too."  
  
They both laughed. Nash waived for the waiter.  
  
" Looks like we'll be eating dinner tonight…"  
  
The two ordered and received their food.  
  
" So who were you gonna meet here tonight?" Nash asked.  
  
" Well its kind of a funny story actually… ya see our beloved daughter set me up with a blind date…isn't that hilarious?"  
  
Nashs eyes widened. " Yeah, that's a riot."  
  
" What about you?"  
  
" Oh uh, just some lawyer from a case I'm working on."  
  
" Oh, how's work going?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Its going good, it was a little rough there for a while but its pretty normal if that's what you want to call it."  
  
"Good, I'm glad."  
  
"Thanks…how's you're catering going?"  
  
"Pretty good actually, I got a really big party Monday night for this Stock Investor. Pays big bucks."  
  
"Yeah I bet… I still wonder if I'd be rich if I would have gone into that with Joe."  
  
They both laughed. "NO." They said in unison.  
  
The two talked and enjoyed their dinner.  
  
"You ready to go?" Nash asked.  
  
"Yea, I got a long day tomorrow."  
  
Nash got up and pulled her seat out. "Okay, I probably will too, you just never know when that call will come at 3 AM."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember those nights."  
  
"Those were the days huh Lis?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Let me walk you to your car?" Nash smiled holding out his arm.  
  
"Absolutely." She took his arm.  
  
"Here we are." Nash smiled yet slightly frowned that the night was over.  
  
"We gotta do this again some time." God how I wish we were together. I cant believe I let her go.  
  
"Yes, we do." What was I thinking? I'll never love anyone this way again.  
  
There was silence.  
  
" I had a great time." Lisa smiled.  
  
" Me too Lis… I miss this."  
  
Lisa looked into his eyes. " I do too Nash… I do too."  
  
Before Nash knew what he was doing he grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
"Should we be doing this?" Lisa asked.  
  
"I don't think I've ever felt so right in my life."  
  
" I love you Nash."  
  
" I never stopped loving you Lisa."  
  
They continued to Kiss.  
  
" You want to come to my place? Its been a while since you've been in the Cuda."  
  
" Any new rules?"  
  
" Haha, no."  
  
" I don't know Nash… this is just so complicated, you and I. I'm too confused right now, I promise I'll call you tomroow."  
  
Nashsmiled. " I know Lis… I feel the same way… I'll be waiting for your call, good ngiht." He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
" Good night Nash."  
  
Nash started to walk away.  
  
" Oh Nash by the way… I love the suit!"  
  
Nash laughed.  
  
**  
  
Nash went to the SIU to finish up some work, when he saw the clock hit 1 AM he decided it was time to go home. Once he stepped into the Cuda, his cell phone rang.  
  
Nash sighed. " Nash?"  
  
" Its tomorrow." Lisa replied.  
  
Nash smiled. " I'll be right over sweet heart."  
  
" We gotta talk."  
  
" I know, I'll see ya soon."  
  
Nash hung up the phone grinning ear to ear. But after this night was over he had another person he needed to have a chat with. His sweet innocent daughter.  
  
So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.  
  
Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, It's so complicated.  
  
Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
  
So long for someone like you  
  
Oh, what do I do.  
  
Oh should I say it.  
  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
  
I want you to know, but then again I don't.  
  
It's so complicated..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I remember Sunday mornings  
  
Walking on the beach  
  
And that place we'd stop for breakfast  
  
With the old red vinyl seats  
  
The hours of the tide charts  
  
The way the sun light danced upon your face  
  
An antique roller coaster  
  
You just had to ride  
  
I remember how you laughed  
  
At the terror in my eyes  
  
The color and the details  
  
Just like it was yesterday  
  
I remember how you held me  
  
The night my father died  
  
I didn't have to tell you  
  
I just broke down and cried  
  
You're sewn into the fabric  
  
The pieces of my life  
  
And I just can't remember why we said goodbye  
  
Up and down this boardwalk  
  
Lonely people sit  
  
I know it wasn't perfect  
  
But nothing ever is  
  
The sails out in the harbor and searching for the wind  
  
I just had to call you  
  
I had to hear your voice  
  
And tell you I still love  
  
We still have a choice  
  
You're sewn into the fabric  
  
The pieces of my life  
  
And I just can't remember why we said goodbye  
  
Everything I do leads me back to you  
  
I know, I just can't let us go  
  
There must have been a reason  
  
But I can't remember now  
  
I know if I could hold you  
  
We could work it out  
  
You're sewn into the fabric  
  
The pieces of my life  
  
And girl lets give it one more try  
  
Cuz I just cant remember why we said goodbye… 


End file.
